


情人节快乐:经纪人凯洛和明星芮

by Rosalynnzzz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: F/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynnzzz/pseuds/Rosalynnzzz
Summary: 芮是现在最火的歌手，而她是凯洛一手捧红的，是凯洛把她从无名之地发掘了出来。芮和凯洛都对彼此有了特殊的感情，在第一次颁奖礼后，芮终于向凯洛表白。





	情人节快乐:经纪人凯洛和明星芮

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐。  
> 微博&LOFTER: Rorosalyn

凯洛不知道这个女孩是第几个被自己捧红的歌手。“芮。”他招了招手，把年轻的女孩叫到身边，“上车，我们该走了。”女孩显得十分雀跃——这是她参加的第一个颁奖礼，她提起裙子，匆匆跑向他:“好的先生！”  
车上安静得奇怪，芮有点被这种沉闷的气氛压住，她小心翼翼地出身:“嘿，伦先生……”出乎她的预料，一向沉默的凯洛伦对她笑了:“你不用担心，等会你就挽着我就好了。另外，以后叫我凯洛就好，我是你的经纪人，不用那么生疏。”芮放松了一些:“嘿，凯洛，你以前是做什么的？”凯洛对这个问题不是很上心:“弹琴，弹钢琴。后来发现没有出路，就来做经纪人了。”  
凯洛伦不知道为什么自己会对这个女孩有这样奇怪的好感，上次有这种感觉还是对一个金发碧眼的娇小女人——后来他发现这个女人拿着自己的钱在外面养别人，就和她断了关系。  
芮在听他说完那句话后，脸上像被火烧了一样，她不得不承认，她对这个男人有一种欲望，难以启齿的欲望。  
到了热闹的红毯前，芮有点尴尬，她从未见过这种灯光闪耀的场面。是凯洛伦把她从那片放眼望去只有沙漠的穷地方发掘出来，带她来到全新的世界。“有我在。”凯洛拉住她的手，带她走到拍照点前。  
芮觉得他的大手拉住自己后，莫名的安心。“芮！这边！”她很快对这些流程熟悉，朝媒体的镜头微笑。“走，芮。”凯洛觉得时间差不多了，把芮拉去接受采访。  
她现在是最火的歌手，人人都想从她嘴里问到最劲爆的消息——那些消息可能会让他们得到工作几年都赚不来的钱。“芮！请问你跟经纪人伦先生是不是有什么特殊关系？”有个记者大喊着，话筒都快伸到芮的眼前了。芮不知该如何应付这种奇怪的问题，她尴尬的扯了扯凯洛的衣角。记者见两人没有回答的意思也不肯罢休:“不然他为什么会放弃玛丽安，来捧你？”  
芮被这一连串的问题压得有些喘不过气，她感觉自己随时都能昏过去。“确实。我喜欢她。”一直沉默的凯洛说，然后他拉着芮去场地内坐下了。  
一个多小时，两人没有讲一句话。就连芮上台领奖时，凯洛也没有讲话，只是看着她鼓掌。  
芮觉得凯洛今天一整天都怪极了，现在他更奇怪，他要亲自送她回公寓。  
她忍不了沉默。  
“嘿，凯洛。”她把头探到前座。“你刚刚说的话是真的吗？”凯洛没有回答她，专心开着车。“喂……凯洛伦我喜欢你……”她笑嘻嘻的。凯洛闻到芮嘴里的酒气，有点无奈:“芮，我就当那你是喝醉了说胡话……”他没有继续说，因为他愣住了，芮在他脸颊上飞快地吻了一下。  
芮瘫回后座:“我才没有醉！我喜欢你！你知道吗，我超想上你的……”凯洛百分百确定是这家伙在发酒疯——虽然他觉得芮是喜欢他的。他下车，把芮从后座背回她的家。  
芮死活不肯趴到他背上，她头靠着凯洛宽厚的肩膀:“要抱！公主抱！”凯洛抱起她，往她家走去。虽然不该讲，但他觉得芮真的挺有重量。  
“好了，芮，你快点睡吧，我先走了。”凯洛把芮放到床上，替她盖好被子，转身要走。“别走……”芮坐起身，拉住他的胳膊，把他拉到床上，吻住他。  
凯洛加深了这个吻——他只是想吻下芮。但芮想要的不只是这些，她的手不安分地滑到凯洛的下身，抚上那个位置。“芮……你不能这样。”凯洛轻轻推开她——他怕自己控制不住，他已经被女孩弄硬了。“凯洛，我知道自己在做什么。”芮显得很主动，她把凯洛压倒在床上，自己翻身坐上去。  
凯洛不想顾忌那么多了，他要控制主权，他把娇小的芮压在身下，几乎是暴力般地吻着她。芮甚至觉得自己的唇间冒出了血腥味。凯洛终于放开她的唇，解开了她的扣子，轻轻咬住她挺立的红。他的嘴照顾着一个，手也在安抚着另一个。芮有些清醒过来:“别……啊……”  
“来不及了小甜心。”凯洛的舌尖在她身上游走，去到了她最敏感的地方。芮被不知名的快感刺激得绷直了脚尖——凯洛含住了她两腿间的珍珠，他甚至还伸出舌头去挑逗着她。“嗯……”芮不愿听到自己的呻吟，努力抑制着，但还是抵不过。  
尽管凯洛自己胀得发痛，但他对温柔地折磨这个女孩有着狂热的痴迷。凯洛把他骨节分明的手指送进她早已湿透的甬道，轻轻抽送、抠弄着。芮感觉自己离那个地方已经很近了，她难耐地把自己的私处朝凯洛那送着，但凯洛却适时地退出了。  
芮有些生气:“凯洛伦你……啊——”凯洛突然的插入让在高潮边缘摇摇欲坠的她溃不成军。芮的身体颤抖着，花径中不断流出的热流和强烈的收缩差点让凯洛直接射进去。  
凯洛轻轻地开始了抽送，他不想让芮受伤。芮仰着头，汗湿的发丝黏在她泛着潮红的脸上她对陌生的快感有了种喜爱，她想让凯洛再快点，快点。“凯洛……求你……”她没少看过那些视频，她很会灵活运用。  
凯洛惊讶于女孩的主动，他不舍从她体内退出，将她翻过来——他从后面进入了芮。芮一手撑在床上，另一只手紧紧抓着凯洛，她终于不再压抑，美妙的呻吟从她红肿的唇间流出。凯洛的一只手掐着芮纤细的腰，另一只手安慰着她胸前的雪白，但他的巨大——一直从芮最敏感的地方擦过。芮只想得到再一次的高潮，她的声音染上一丝哭腔，又有点沙哑——像只小野猫一样:  
“Play me...”⑴  
凯洛的舌头勾画她耳朵的轮廓，吻着她光洁的脖子、肩膀，手从她的挺立滑向她欲望的高峰，温柔地挑弄着——  
“啊——”芮得到了她想要的，凯洛也向她缴械投降。他快速的抽送几下，抽出他的巨大，射在了芮洁白的背上。他躺在床上，芮躺在他的胸前。  
凯洛吻住芮——他的芮。  
绵长的深吻过后，凯洛在芮耳边说:“甜心，你下次可以放松点……你太紧了……”“下流！”芮骂到，她脸红了。

⑴Play me. 弹奏我，以及……嗯……『笑容突然变态』


End file.
